


ideas and tropes i like (the basis of this series)

by fuckingfruitloop



Series: 4th gen college au [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), WAYV, side note why is wayv not listed as a fandom tf
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingfruitloop/pseuds/fuckingfruitloop
Summary: [NOTE: THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL FIC sorry lol] This series was inspired by a lot of aus and other fics I've read which led me to make a list of college au ideas I like. Here's the list.
Series: 4th gen college au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208675
Kudos: 2





	ideas and tropes i like (the basis of this series)

felix and jisung were freshman year dorm mates and chan was their RA

felix hooked up with chan freshman year when chan was his RA (i fucking love this trope). i realize i was heavily influenced to make chan felix’s RA who he fucks by these two fics [https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749099] [https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346487] 

jisung and hyunjin hated each other freshman year but then they hooked up

jisung changed his major like 3 times and only settled on communications because it’s what felix and hyunjin are doing

jisung is a drug dealer and felix ends up getting involved

jisung grows the weed and shrooms himself and his weed kinda sucks ass but he’s gotten pretty good at shrooms

so felix makes most of the weed into edibles and those are so good it makes up for jisung’s shit weed

jisung gives his weed to minho for free in exchange for bjs (i read this on someone’s au once and I fucking love it)

felix and changbin eventually fall in love and are so sappy and start dating

felix was such a slut before changbin, but to be fair changbin was too

felix hooks up with lucas (pre changbin) just cause i love this fic [https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994806]

minho is a computer science major because he was in real life and it’s so wild to me to imagine minho, like, crying over python or something. (he probably didn’t do that—I just suck at coding—but you get the point. like, he’s struggled with the same stuff as me and that’s wild)

wooyoung, yunho, san, mingi messy boys party house

yunho will destroy anyone in any party game even drunk off his ass

yunho is also REALLY good at beer bongs. wooyoung is terrible at beer bongs and always goes home soaked in alcohol 

seonghwa drives a minivan and DDs for parties at the 99z house. everyone loves him 

kinda wanna make yeosang rich bitch bisexual queen with a huge apartment or maybe a really nice house just cause i can and I like his energy in this fic [https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724101/chapters/52925245#workskin]

the rest of the ateez 99z host the messiest most chaotic parties but yeosang hosts the best ones

nct is a frat and the older ones just never leave. they all live together in the frat house and it's the 10th floor mixed with wayv's dorm mixed with a frat house and it's terrible. i'm so excited. i hope i write about them

except jaemin he lives alone and sells edibles. dream (+ lucas bc I want him and mark to be best friends in this) go over and bother him a lot and he always hooks them up because he loves them

nct WILL be stoners if there’s a section about them

the 00s plus beomgyu and IN (and excluding soobin bc he’s a good kid and a nerd) are a menace

hyunjin runs a nsfw twt and wants to get railed by jinyoung from got7


End file.
